


The Sketchbook

by introvertscribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist!Keith, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertscribbles/pseuds/introvertscribbles
Summary: Keith is always drawing but refuses to show his boyfriend Lance although he keeps asking. One day Keith leaves his sketchbook in the living room table and Lance takes a look through, surprised at what his partner has been drawing.





	The Sketchbook

One of Keith's many hobbies includes drawing. Drawing has been something Keith has been doing for years. His boyfriend, on the other hand, cannot draw, but he has been bugging Keith to let him see the art in his one sketchbook. Keith has shown a few art pieces from time to time but has never let Lance look into one particular sketchbook. It was a smaller sketchbook with a galaxy pattern on the front and back covers. Keith would constantly keep this sketchbook by his side so Lance wouldn't look through it. 

Keith was sat on their bed drawing in the sketchbook with headphones in. His music was blasting, he was listening to Johnny Boy by Twenty One Pilots. Lance tried to sneak in to get a look at what Keith was drawing. When he got close enough to the bed he realizes Keith hasn't noticed him, or so he thought. He leaps onto the bed towards Keith as he quickly closes the sketchbook before he even lands on the bed. "Nice sketchbook you got there," Lance says staring at Keith. "Nice try," Keith says hopping off the bed heading out the bedroom leaving Lance in the room alone. 

The next time Lance tries to sneak a peek at his boyfriend's sketchbook is when he quietly walks up behind Keith while he was on the couch. Lance makes his way to the couch and quickly leans over to see what Keith is drawing. "Hey Lance," Keith says calmly. "Really, another sketchbook?" Lance says feeling defeated. "I have like five unopened sketchbooks, babe." Lance blushes at the pet name. Keith stands up walking towards Lance. "Nice try," he says kissing Lance on the cheek and walking towards the bedroom.

He has tried many times to get the sketchbook. He has tried to sneak up from behind, he even tried to get the sketchbook while Keith was showering but he brings the sketchbook in the bathroom with him. It was pretty much impossible to get his hands on this sketchbook but Lance was prepared to go through everything to take a peak. He knew that whatever was in this secret sketchbook was really good like the rest of Keith's art. He wasn't sure why Keith wanted to keep this sketchbook away from his nosey boyfriend Lance, but Lance was determined to find out what was between the galaxy patterned book. Time and time again he was unsuccessful. He tried to sneak up on him numerous times and each time he failed. 

Lance came back from work at 6 pm to find his boyfriend asleep on the couch. Keith was up late drawing a commision for a customer, so Lance knew that he would eventually crash. He walks up to Keith about to wake him up so Keith could sleep in their bed instead of on the couch. As he was about to wake up his boyfriend he noticed the sketchbook on the floor. The same small sketchbook with a galaxy design on the front and back cover. Lance slowly bends over and picks up the book. He looks over at his boyfriend who was still fast asleep. Lance took a deep breath and opened the cover of the sketchbook revealing what his boyfriend has been hiding from him for so long. 

Revealed in this sketchbook were many different sketches of the same thing, Lance. In this sketchbook, Keith drew various drawings of his boyfriend Lance. Lance sits down on the loveseat away from Keith and flips through the book. Lance couldn't stop smiling at the sketchbook. He thought it was cute that this was what his boyfriend wanted to hide so badly. At the same time, he felt bad that he looked through his boyfriend's belongings without asking but he was really nosey. 

As he is still flipping through the sketchbook Keith wakes up and notices Lance flipping through the sketchbook on the other couch. "Lance, fuck, I-I can explain, I'm sorry if its weird" Keith says in an anxious tone. Lance closes the sketchbook and hands it back to Keith, sitting beside him on the couch. "I'm sorry for looking through it although you kept keeping it away from me" Lance says. "Also, why draw me so much when you could draw anything?" "Because I think you are a pretty reference," Keith says mumbling the end part, his face clearly red from blushing. "What was that?" Lance says with a smirk, clearly hearing what Keith just said. "I said you are a pretty reference!" Keith says, his face completely red. "Now shut up, I'm not repeating that again" Lance smiles. "I think it's cute, I like being your pretty reference," He says with emphasis on the pretty. Lance leans in to kiss his already embarrassed boyfriend. Keith kisses him back. "Sorry for keeping the sketchbook from you I thought you would have seen it as creepy" Lance laughs and continues kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
